This invention relates to a bird launcher for training dogs and a method for training dogs to retrieve birds. Some dogs instinctively retrieve objects, including birds. However, these dogs generally require training to properly carry out the various steps necessary to retrieve the bird under different circumstances and to properly return to the retrieved bird to the hunter. Training may be carried out using actual, dead birds or, more commonly, an artificial bird called a xe2x80x9cbumper.xe2x80x9d The bumper is typically formed of a hard rubber or plastic bar to which is attached a short length of cord. The bumper may be flung by swinging the baron the end of the cord until sufficient centrifugal force has developed, and then releasing the cord to allow the bar to fly away from user and be retrieved by the dog. For simplicity, the term xe2x80x9cbirdxe2x80x9d will be used in the application to refer both to a natural bird, bumper or other artificial lure to be retrieved by the dog.
Three known prior art devices are intended to accomplish this training function. One such device acts essentially as a slingshot, wherein a bird is launched by stretching rubber bands to supply the necessary force to project the bird the desired distance. These devices must be loaded with birds one at a time, and are quite limited in range. Another such device is essentially a mortar, and a propane/oxygen fuel is ignited within a mortar tube to launch a bird out of the tube. These devices store five hollow rubber devices, and rely on the use of flammable gases. The third device employs a shotgun shell to project a hollow device, and is limited in range. Operation is expensive and dangerous.
The present invention is relatively simple, inexpensive and easy to use. It has automated features, such as remote control operation and automatic loading from a magazine, which make the training exercise easier and more realistic. The distance of travel of the bird can by controlled by either the position of the stop bar or by the air pressure used to actuate the pneumatic cylinder.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a bird launcher which facilitates training retriever dogs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bird launcher which permits operation by remote control.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bird launcher which automatically loads a plurality of birds from a magazine onto a launching arm.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bird launcher which can launch either real or artificial birds.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a bird launcher for training dogs, comprising a support frame, a pivot arm mounted on the support frame for pivotal movement between a bird loading position and a bird launching position, a magazine carried by the support frame for holding a plurality of birds to be launched by the pivot arm during successive movements of the pivot arm from the loading position to the launching position, a loader carried by the support frame for loading a bird from the magazine onto the pivot arm, and a power assembly carried by the support frame for pivoting the pivot arm with sufficient force to launch the bird by flinging it in an arc away from the pivot arm.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the support frame comprises a tripod.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the power supply comprises a supply of compressed air and a pneumatic cylinder pneumatically communicating with the supply of compressed air and interconnecting the support frame and the pivot arm for acting to pivot the pivot arm relative to the support frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bird comprises an elongate weight attached by a cord to a holder by which the weight is connected to the pivot arm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bird comprises an elongate weight attached by a cord to a holder by which the weight is connected to the pivot arm, and the magazine comprises an elongate frame member having an elongate slot therein for receiving a plurality of holders positioned successively in the slot for being loaded serially onto the pivot arm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the loader comprises a pneumatically-actuated plunger which ejects a bird from the magazine, and the pivot arm includes a shoe attached to the end thereof, the shoe having a slot therein sized and oriented in relation to the magazine to receive the holder of the bird ejected from the magazine.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the holder comprises a flat washer to which the cord is attached.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a radio frequency transmitter, antenna and a release actuator is provided for actuating the pneumatic cylinder and launching the birds to remotely.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an arm stop is provided for stopping the pivot arm at the point of release of the bird.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the pivot arm comprises a flexible plastic tube.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plastic tube has positioned therein a solid core for providing resilient strength to the pivot arm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an auditory device is provided for signalling the dog that a bird is to be launched.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the auditory device is interconnected with the loader for permitting the bird to the loaded onto the pivot arm as the dog is alerted that a bird is to be launched.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a bird launcher is provided for training dogs, and comprises a tripod support frame, a flexible pivot arm mounted on the support frame for pivotal, flinging movement between a bird loading position and a bird launching position, a magazine for holding a plurality of birds to be launched by the pivot arm during successive movements of the pivot arm from the loading position to the launching position, a loader for loading a bird from the magazine onto the pivot arm, and a pneumatic cylinder assembly for pivoting the pivot arm with sufficient force to launch the bird by flinging it in an arc away from the pivot arm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a loading actuator for loading a bird from the magazine onto the pivot arm from a position remote from the support frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of training dogs to retrieve birds is provided, and comprises the steps of providing a bird launcher comprising a pivot arm mounted on a support frame for pivotal movement between a bird loading position and a bird launching position, a magazine carried for holding a plurality of birds to be launched by the pivot arm during successive movements of the pivot arm from the loading position to the launching position, a loader for loading a bird from the magazine onto the pivot arm, a power assembly for pivoting the pivot arm with sufficient force to launch the bird by flinging it in an arc away from the pivot arm. The launcher is utilized by loading a bird from the magazine onto the pivot arm, actuating the power assembly to cause the pivot arm fling the bird, returning the pivot arm to the loading position, loading a bird from the magazine onto the pivot arm, and repeating the above steps the desired number of times up to the number of birds in the magazine.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the invention includes the step of actuating the power assembly from a point remote from the bird launcher.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of actuating an auditory signal to alert the dog that a bird is to be launching simultaneously with loading a bird from the magazine onto the pivot arm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of actuating the power assembly for launching the bird from a position remote from the bird launcher.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a bird launcher for training dogs is provided and comprising a support frame comprising a centrally-disposed tube with a plurality of spaced-apart and outwardly-diverging legs. The tube comprises a reservoir for holding a supply of compressed air and a pivot arm mounted on the support frame for pivotal movement between a bird loading position and a bird launching position. A magazine is carried by the support frame for holding a plurality of birds to be launched by the pivot arm during successive movements of the pivot arm from the loading position to the launching position. A loader is carried by the support frame for loading a bird from the magazine onto the pivot arm. A launch power assembly is carried by the support frame for pivoting the pivot arm with sufficient force to launch the bird by flinging it in an arc away from the pivot arm. An aiming power assembly is provided for rotating the pivot arm in an arc within a predetermined range of motion for launching birds in different directions.